ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Orlando Disneyland (updated version of Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom)
The Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World Resort needs to be updated with changes based on the newer generation of Disney and will be renamed Orlando Disneyland. Changes *Anna and Kristoff will have a meet and greet spot at the Magic Kingdom where they can meet and greets guests near the flag pole on Main Street U.S.A. *Prince Charming Regal Carrousel could be rethemed to Fantasia Carrousel. *Mickey's PhilharMagic and will be replaced by the revival of The Mickey Mouse Revue (with new characters and songs) While Mickey's PhilharMagic Will Be Moved to Magic Kingdom Park in Ohio. *'Mickey's Whimsical Symphony Spectacular' will be a morning Castle Forecourt Stage show which will have elements from Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire itself, Tokyo Disneyland's Donald's Funny Harmony, and Shanghai Disneyland's Golden FairyTale Fanfare and help promote the revival of The Mickey Mouse Revue. **Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire will be replaced by One Man's Dream 2.0: Mickey's Rolling Film Festival. *It's a Small World will be updated with Disney and Pixar characters. *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh could have better technology for the animatronics and a trackless ride system, just like Tokyo Disneyland's Pooh's Hunny Hunt. *Festival of Fantasy will be replaced with a reboot of the Remember the Magic Parade with units based on Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast ''(2017 version), and ''The Princess and the Frog ''(all three in one float), ''The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, The Lion King, Tangled, Brave, Frozen TV series, and Moana. *The Enchanted Tiki Room could have Stitch like in Tokyo and back Iago and Zazu. *The Celebrate! Shake It! parade will be replaced by a train mini-parade called Disney's Celebration Express. List of areas Main Street USA Attractions #Walt Disney World Railroad (Avenue Disney) #Anna and Kristoff meet-and-greet near the Flag Pole #City Hall #Town Square Theater (with Talking Mickey and Olaf meet and greets) #The Omnibus #Avenue D Arcade #Avenue Disney Cinema Shops * Main Street Cinema * The Emporium Restaurants and food services * Casey's Corner * Crystal Palace Adventureland Attractions #Tarzan's Treehouse #Jungle Cruise #Aladdin's Flying Carpets #The Enchanted Tiki Room: featuring Iago, Zazu, and Stitch #Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle of the Sunken Treasure #Tribal Villas (meet and greet) Frontierland Attractions #Big Thunder Mountain #Country Bear Theater #Pecos Goofy's Frontier Revue #Frontierland Explorer Canoes #Tom Sawyer Island #Horseshoe Roundup #Legends of the Wild West #Splash Mountain #Walt Disney World Railroad (Frontierland) Liberty Square Attractions #Haunted Mansion #Mark Twain Riverboat #Hall of Presidents #The Muppets Present...Great Moments in American History #River Rogue Keel Boats Fantasyland Fantasy Village Attractions #Cinderella Castle #*''One Man's Dream 2.0: Mickey's Rolling Film Festival'' (Castle Forecourt Stage daytime show) #Fantasia Carrousel #The Mickey Mouse Revue #Peter Pan's Flight #Princess FairyTale Hall #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (with trackless ride system and better technology) #Alice's Tea Party #It's a Small World Fantasy Forest Attractions #Ariel's Grotto #The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure #Enchanted Tales With Belle #Seven Dwarfs Mine Train Disney's Storybook Circus Attractions #Dumbo the Flying Elephant #The Great Goofini #Casey Jr. Soak 'n' Splash Station #Walt Disney World Railroad Tomorrowland Attractions #Space Mountain #Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover #TRON Lightcycles Power Run #Astro Orbiter #Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters #Stitch's Alien Encounter #Avengers Experience #Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor #The Carousel of Progress #Starcade #The Incredibles Super Dance Party Entertainment *Remember the Magic (daytime parade) *Paint the Night (nighttime parade) *Disney's Celebration Express (train mini-parade) *Once Upon a Time (fireworks show) Christmas * Once Upon a Christmastime Parade (nighttime parade) * Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration (nighttime show) Category:Walt Disney World Resort